Confidentiel
by Alodis
Summary: Après deux ans d'une relation avec son lot de problèmes et de joies, Robin en allant chercher le courrier, découvre une enveloppe au nom de Regina. Une enveloppe venant de l'hôpital...tamponnée "confidentiel"... Craignant qu'elle ne soit gravement malade, il ne résiste pas et l'ouvre...Son contenu est tout aussi important que ce qu'il révèle...
1. Chapter 1

Je ne vous donne pas de résumé, sinon ça gâche toute l'histoire.

Evidemment cette fic est 100% fluff OUTLAW QUEEN !

Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs et ne sont pas à moi.

Je voulais au départ faire un OS mais ça sera probablement en deux parties ;)

* * *

Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il passa la porte et que le froid de la ville vint le frapper en plein visage. Les premières semaines dans la ville avaient été difficiles, c'était un nouveau monde et un nouveau mode de vie. Ici personne ne volait aux riches, personne n'avait besoin de chasser pour se nourrir et les habitants s'éclairaient avec ce qu'ils appelaient électricité et se déplaçaient dans la ville avec ces objets de fer nommés voitures. Roland avait tout de suite aimé ce monde malgré son incompréhension. La nourriture y était meilleure et on s'y amusait comme jamais. Le petit garçon avait posé tout un tas de question au jeune Henry sur ce monde et Henry avait été plus que ravi de le lui faire découvrir. De les voir s'entendre si bien avaient fait sourire leurs parents….tout leurs parents…

Désormais, cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient à Storybrooke avec Emma et le reste de sa famille. Il avait du apprendre énormément de choses, comme le fonctionnement d'une machine à café ou même d'une douche. Tous ces gestes faisaient parti de son quotidien maintenant. Robin devait avouer que ce monde était plus pratique que la Forêt Enchantée et puis, tout le monde se trouvait là. Tous les habitants se croisaient à longueur de journée et conversaient les uns avec les autres. Storybrooke restait animée à chaque instant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rue vide. Sous ce temps pluvieux et froid, ce n'était pas étonnant de ne voir personne. Il ouvrit la boite aux lettres et se saisit du courrier puis referma. Il repartit vers sa maison blanche d'un pas rapide. Enfin, sa maison, pas exactement…disons plutôt la maison de sa fiancée. Mais le fait était qu'il considérait cette maison comme la leur. La chaleur lorsqu'il rentra le réchauffa et il prit la direction de la cuisine, courrier en main. Une lettre de l'école de Roland, une grande enveloppe kraft adressée à Regina et de la pub. Il jeta plus qu'il ne déposa le courrier sur le comptoir et allait partir s'installer dans le canapé quand quelque chose attira son attention. L'enveloppe adressée à sa fiancée portait le tampon de l'hôpital et un autre tampon rouge « confidentiel ». Robin tenta de chasser l'inquiétude qui s'emparait de lui. Regina n'avait pas mentionné être malade…Si elle l'était, il s'en serait aperçu…sauf si c'était une maladie qu'on ne pouvait voir, comme des maladies graves mortelles… Certaines choses de ce monde lui échappaient encore mais il savait que des personnes pouvaient être bien à l'extérieur et être très malade à l'intérieur. Il se livrait un vrai conflit avec lui-même. Le fait qu'ils soient ensemble ne lui donnait pas le droit d'ouvrir son courrier. Tiraillé entre la certitude qu'elle lui aurait dit si quelque chose n'allait pas et le fait que peut-être, c'était grave et qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à réaliser, Robin prit une profonde inspiration.

Leur couple ne s'était pas construit en un trois jours et il a fallu travailler sur la confiance et l'honnêteté, sans parler de leurs longues conversations sur l'utilisation de la magie dans leur quotidien. L'archer se rappelait au combien, la jeune femme avait du lutté contre son addiction à la magie au début de leur relation. Regina avait du lutté contre elle-même à maintes reprises. Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle n'acquerrait jamais son amour avec la magie, jamais et cet argument la poussait à faire les bons choix. Finalement avec le temps, elle s'était habituée à s'en passer.

Elle avait pleinement confiance en lui. Qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur avait été la plus grande preuve de ce fait. Lui seul avait droit à ce petit sourire en coin malicieux qu'elle lançait quand elle se sentait d'humeur taquine. Lui seul était témoin du réconfort qu'elle venait trouver dans ses bras après une épuisante journée. Lui seul contemplait son visage serein lorsqu'elle venait se blottir contre lui la nuit.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas trahir cette confiance qu'il y avait entre eux. L'étrange sentiment de mystère qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait vu le tampon ne le poussait qu'à ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Ce qu'il fit. Si Regina avait quelque chose de grave, il méritait de savoir. Son geste partait d'une bonne intention mélangée à une grande inquiétude. Ce qu'il en sortit le laissa profondément confus…

Le maire expira un bon coup alors qu'elle sortait de sa voiture, son sac sur le bras. Cette réunion s'était éternisée plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle sortit ses clés, pensant que personne n'était rentré et finalement sourit en constatant que quelqu'un était là. Elle poussa la porte et frissonna quand le chaud de sa maison et le froid de l'extérieur se rencontrèrent. L'hiver approchait à grands pas. Elle se débarrassa de son sac et de sa veste avant de prendre le chemin de la cuisine pour un café chaud. Toute l'irritation qui l'habitait disparut en le voyant, dos à elle, ignorant de sa présence. Son sourire s'agrandit et sans un bruit vint l'enlacer doucement, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et reposant sa tête contre son dos. Il sursauta légèrement et se détendit en la sentant contre lui.

- Hey fit-il doucement en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Ça va ?

- La réunion a durée plus longtemps que prévu c'est tout murmura-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Il sentait dans sa voix qu'elle était épuisée et se retourna pour lui faire face. Robin put constater les traits tirés sur son visage et la fatigue dans ses yeux, néanmoins, elle lui offrait un sourire content. Souriant à son tour, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement. Regina ferma les yeux et apprécia la chaleur de sa bouche sur la sienne avant de répondre à son baiser. À bout de souffle, elle se recula et enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis que ses mains trouvaient naturellement leur place autour de sa taille. Les regards se lièrent et le silence tomba autour d'eux. La jeune femme trouva dans les yeux bleus de son compagnon tout le soutien et l'amour dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir mieux. Elle l'embrassa une deuxième fois rapidement puis se détacha de lui pour se faire un café. Elle sortit une tasse du placard et quand elle se retourna, vit l'enveloppe ouverte et son contenu sur le comptoir. Elle déglutit.

- Pourquoi as-tu ouvert mon courrier ? s'enquit-elle, en levant un sourcil, tout en tachant de rester calme.

- Je pensais que c'était important et grave. Je n'aurais pas du et je m'en excuse fit-il sincère, en guettant sa réaction. Mais j'étais inquiet Regina. Tu reçois une lettre de l'hôpital marquée « confidentiel », comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ?

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'ouvrir Robin protesta la brune qui posa deux doigts sur sa tempe.

La situation venait de lui échapper, elle jura intérieurement. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer de cette façon.

- Sincèrement, repris l'archer en prenant le contenu de l'enveloppe dans sa main, je ne sais même pas ce que je regarde.

Elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Tout se jouait maintenant désormais. Nerveuse, elle lâcha son emprise sur sa tasse et fit le tour jusqu'à lui.

- Tu vois cette tâche blanche ? dit-elle en pointant sur le document qu'il tenait.

- Hmm…acquiesça son homme, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Regina, dis-moi simplement…si tu es malade, je veux savoir !

- Je ne suis pas malade…

Elle expira lentement et se lança.

- Cette tâche…c'est notre bébé…déclara-t-elle dans un souffle en levant les yeux vers les siens.


	2. Chapter 2

Et bien, je suis super étonnée de voir tant d'engouement pour cette fic ! ça fait super plaisir !

Finalement, je pense que ça sera en plus de chapitres que je ne l'avais initialement prévu :)

Merci tout plein pour les reviews et les follows !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

- Notre…commença-t-il à dire pour s'arrêter brusquement.

Soudainement l'archer se figea. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer firent doucement leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau…jusqu'à la réalisation complète des informations. Il cligna plusieurs fois, le regard fixé sur l'échographie.

- Tu as bien dit bébé ? murmura-t-il en relevant les yeux vers ceux de la jeune femme.

- Oui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Regina guettait sa réaction, scrutait le moindre coin de son visage pour déchiffrer ses émotions. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait défaillir. Le silence dura et dura encore. Il sembla éternellement long pour la brune qui commençait intérieurement à paniquer légèrement. Blessée de son manque de réaction, elle brisa le lien de leurs regards et sortit à grands pas de la cuisine. Elle s'était préparée à de la joie évidemment, peut-être aussi de la confusion et de la peur mais surement pas à rien, à ce vide réactionnel dont il avait fait preuve. Elle grimpa deux à deux les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à leur chambre, s'y engouffra et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur le coin du lit, finalement abattue par tout ce qui s'était produit dans cette maudite journée. Elle retira ses talons hauts et expira lentement. Elle se sentait flancher. Trop de choses n'allaient pas en ce moment et ce qui venait de se passer était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Sentant le sanglot qui lui brulait la gorge venir, elle mit ses mains autour de sa bouche pour le taire. Toutefois, elle lâcha prise et craqua. Son corps était secoué de spasmes tandis que les larmes salées coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle ne vienne les chasser.

Robin n'avait pas eu le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans leur chambre. Quel idiot ! Sa fiancée lui annonçait la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles et lui ne réagissait pas ! Mais quel imbécile ! A la surprise et enfin la joie d'une telle nouvelle se mêlait une crainte grandissante. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué le sujet, jamais. Cette situation les mettaient au pied du mur tout les deux. Un enfant de leur amour n'était qu'un cadeau, du moins, c'était la vision qu'il en avait. Pour Regina, les choses pouvaient être totalement différentes. Bien sûr, l'arrivée d'un enfant auquel ils avaient donné vie, le comblerait de bonheur. Pourtant, Robin savait que même, s'il en était le père, la décision finale revenait à la jeune femme. Il ne la forcerait jamais à avoir un bébé qu'elle ne voulait pas. Si elle jugeait leur vie déjà assez remplie, si elle ne se sentait pas la force de vivre cela alors il la soutiendrait. Il la soutiendrait quoi qu'elle décide.

Conscient qu'il avait fait un faux pas et décidé à savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, quel était son choix, il grimpa les marches menant à l'étage. Une longue conversation s'imposait. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant d'expirer un bon coup. Pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, le courage ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Sans même tourner la poignée, il savait qu'elle avait verrouillé la porte.

- Regina appela-t-il doucement. Mon amour je t'en prie, ouvre la porte…

Il n'entendait aucun bruit venant de la pièce. Aucune réponse de sa part. Dieu qu'il se fustigeait pour la déception qu'il lui avait infligée.

- Mon amour pardonne-moi continua-t-il, j'aurais dû réagir…j'aurais dû dire quelque chose. Je sais que tu espérais une réaction de ma part et à la place, je n'ai été qu'un idiot. J'étais trop surpris pour réagir… Mais ça…ce que tu m'as dit…c'est une magnifique nouvelle…et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens parce que je ne peux pas en être heureux si tu ne l'es pas. On ne peut pas en discuter au travers de la porte, ouvre-moi s'il te plait…

De l'autre coté, la reine n'avait pas bougé. Les larmes avaient cessées de tomber alors qu'elle écoutait son homme s'expliquer. Il avait raison, ils devaient en parler. Elle regrettait que la situation fut été très loin de celle qu'elle avait souhaité pour le lui annoncer. Elle essuya du revers de sa main les traces des larmes sur ses joues et se leva vers la porte. Robin fut soulagé d'entendre la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il attendit quelque secondes avant de la pousser. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il la vit assise sur le lit, clairement déprimée. Il nota aussi ses yeux rouges et comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle regardait dans le vide, évitant soigneusement de croiser ses yeux.

Le cœur serré d'être la raison de ses larmes, il s'assit doucement à coté d'elle. Cette conversation s'avérait délicate.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- J'en sais rien…Tout ce qui se passe ici est compliqué….mais ça...Je me sens perdue dévoila-t-elle. Je devrais être heureuse…

- Et tu ne l'es pas ?

- Je ne ressens rien Robin déplora la jeune femme en osant un regard vers lui. Et ça m'effraie…

- Tu ne ressens rien parce que tu n'as peut-être pas encore très bien réalisé ce qu'il est entrain de se passer…suggéra son compagnon, sans jugement.

- Mais je sais que je suis enceinte…je le sais…

- Le savoir et l'accepter sont deux choses différentes…

Elle était partie dans sa contemplation du vide, clairement dans ses doutes. Elle savait qu'un début de vie grandissait un peu plus chaque minute en elle pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter. Quelque chose la bloquait. Quelque chose de profondément enfoui en elle faisait barrage face à l'information. Comme un rejet d'une chose trop grande à s'admettre à soi-même. Tendrement, avec un doigt sous son menton, il lui tourna le visage vers le sien et plongea dans ses yeux bruns.

- Tu n'as pas à choisir maintenant Regina…Laisse-toi du temps. Quoi que tu décides, je serai là, saches-le. Je ne peux pas te forcer à choisir dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

- Tu dois bien avoir un avis sur la question objecta la brune.

- Je refuse de t'influencer. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un choix que tu regretteras et qui te rendra malheureuse. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin dit-il en embrassant son front.

Soulagée d'avoir son soutien qu'importe ce qu'elle ferait, elle vint se blottir contre son épaule et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il caressa d'un geste apaisant son dos.

- J'ai six semaines pour faire un choix alors…

- Pourquoi six semaines ?

Regina se maudit intérieurement, les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle savait qu'il ne connaissait pas toutes les lois de ce monde, encore moins dans ce domaine. Elle jura entre ses dents. Il lui fallait une réponse maintenant.

- Je suis à six semaines. J'ai jusqu'à douze pour avorter… si je le souhaite ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Après ça, ça sera trop tard et je n'aurais plus le choix.

- D'accord…

Puis il la laissa seule, elle souhaitait du temps pour elle et de toute façon, elle était exténuée et avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour remettre les choses en ordre dans sa tête. Lorsqu'Henry et Roland rentrèrent des cours, ils s'étonnèrent de son absence mais Robin les défendit d'aller la déranger. Ils convinrent de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Cela devait rester entre eux pour le moment. Tant que Regina n'avait pas pris une décision sur la situation, il n'avait nul besoin de créer de fausse joie.


	3. Chapter 3

Ne vous effrayez pas si tôt voyons ! C'est fic est fluffy comme tout ! :D

Merci encore pour les follows et les reviews les chéris ! 3

Ha une petite précision. Sachez qu'écrire cette partie m'a demandé beaucoup, j'ai du l'écrire en trois fois parce qu'en écrivant, j'étais tellement dans ce que j'écrivais justement que j'ai fini en larmes, complétement sous le coup des émotions. Sachez donc que dans ces mots, c'est tout mon cœur que j'y ai mis :)

Maintenant, je vous lâche et vous dis "bonne lecture" !

* * *

Durant les quatre semaines qui passèrent, Robin sentit qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Petit à petit mais assez pour savoir qu'il était entrain de la perdre. Qu'elle se renfermait sur elle-même un peu plus jour après jour. Même Henry et Roland avaient remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en la jeune femme. Elle ne souriait plus ou quand elle le faisait, cela sonnait étrangement faux. La flamme qui d'ordinaire brulait dans ses yeux s'éteignait doucement. Plus il tentait de lui parler, qu'elle s'ouvre à lui et lui confie son mal-être, plus elle le repoussait. Ce qui avait résulté en disputes et en larmes. L'archer se sentait dépassé. La situation se compliquait de jour en jour. Regina était devenue distante et froide avec lui. Elle refusait les gestes d'affection qu'elle aimait auparavant. Comme si elle ne voulait plus avoir aucun contact avec lui. Et cela faisait terriblement mal. Il la perdait et n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la même pièce que lui, elle prétextait quelque chose pour fuir, pour le fuir.

Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue pourtant lui avait bien décelé les changements de son corps survenus à cause de son état. Son visage devenait plus rond, sa poitrine grossissait sans parler de la courbe de son abdomen habituellement si plat. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte, elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Son miroir désormais lui reflétait une image d'elle qu'elle détestait. Quand elle était seule, elle s'autorisait à lâcher le masque d'indifférence qui avait pris place sur son visage. Regina était terrifiée et terriblement perdue, les sentiments qui la bousculaient avant ne paraissaient qu'être un lointain souvenir. Que devenait-elle ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Assisse à son bureau, elle fixait l'heure. Son rendez-vous se rapprochait encore et encore au fil des minutes. Elle s'était résolue après une bataille acharnée entre son cœur et sa tête. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo de famille qui ornait son bureau. Elle se rappelait encore les sourires heureux qu'ils avaient lancés à l'appareil photo avant qu'Emma n'enclenche le bouton. Consciente de faire le bon choix, elle essuya rageusement la larme qui malgré elle, s'était échappé du coin de son œil. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré, il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

Le cœur lourd, elle ferma la mairie avant de rejoindre sa voiture puis partit pour son rendez-vous. Elle se dirigea dans le bon service, puis une infirmière lui indiqua une salle et la prévint que le médecin n'allait pas tarder. Regina expira lentement. Une fois ressortie de cette salle, tout reviendrait comme avant. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Elle ne put pousser plus loin ses réflexions, le médecin entrait suivi d'une interne.

Lorsqu'elle rentra au manoir plus tard, elle vit son homme dans le canapé et la télé allumée. Le son de ses talons le fit tourner la tête vers elle. Elle portait encore son manteau et son sac. Robin fronça les sourcils quand il nota l'expression sur son visage. Elle était complètement bouleversée, les yeux absents. Il s'empressa de se lever et de s'avancer vers elle. Il n'osa pas la toucher, de peur de déclencher une réaction violente de sa part.

- J'avais un rendez-vous à l'hôpital…commença-t-elle à narrer d'une voix morne. J'avais pris ma décision alors j'y suis allée pour y mettre un terme…

Robin absorba chacun des mots qu'elle prononça. Alors elle avait choisi et ne lui en avait pas fait part…Il tâcha de ne rien laisser transparaitre pour le moment.

- Quand le médecin est entré dans la salle, il a voulu faire un examen préliminaire. Il m'a fait une échographie pour être certain de ce qu'il ferait après continua la jeune femme, toujours dans le même état. Ils avaient oublié d'éteindre le son alors je les ai entendu…

- Qu'as-tu entendu ? souffla Robin en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

- Les battements du cœur…J'ai entendu son cœur battre murmura Regina en levant les yeux vers lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. C'était rapide et fort…et puis je l'ai vu sur l'écran…le bébé…je l'ai vu…J'ai vu sa silhouette sur l'écran… Et à ce moment, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas le faire, que je ne pouvais pas faire l'intervention. On a crée une vie et je l'ai presque tuée s'écria la jeune femme. J'ai tellement essayé de me convaincre que je n'en voulais pas…tellement essayé d'enfouir tout ces sentiments que j'avais….Et je n'ai rien vu fit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un rire sans joie.

- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas vu ?

- Que j'aimais déjà cette petite vie qu'on a faite malgré moi. Quand je l'ai vu sur l'écran…j'ai senti une vague me transpercer…J'ai senti une vague d'amour me frapper de plein fouet…et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris…que j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte et que ce n'était pas seulement quelque chose dans ma tête… Je l'ai accepté…

Robin avala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Son cœur traversait une tempête d'émotions tout en même temps. Ses pensées se bousculaient, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. De la voir là, devant lui tellement secouée par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir lui coupa presque le souffle.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire…s'ébaucha-t-il à dire, la joie au fond de la gorge.

- On va avoir un bébé finit-elle pour lui en riant avec bonheur au travers de ses larmes.

Elle rit ouvertement, librement, avec une joie non retenue lorsqu'elle vit la compréhension de ce qu'elle avait prononcé, traverser les yeux bleus de son compagnon. Le sourire heureux gagnait peu à peu son visage et il s'approcha plus près d'elle. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber sur son visage à lui aussi.

- On va avoir un bébé ? répéta Robin encore sous le choc toutefois l'excitation marquée sur ses traits. On va avoir un bébé ! s'exclama-t-il en comblant la distance entre eux.

Regina n'eut que le temps de sourire avant qu'il ne prenne ses lèvres en un baiser empli d'amour et de soulagement. Elle revenait vers lui, vers eux. Il l'embrassa avec toute l'inquiétude de ces dernières semaines, la peur à la possibilité de la perdre et plus de bonheur que son cœur ne pouvait en contenir à l'idée de savoir que leur enfant allait naitre dans les mois à venir. Ils ne se détachèrent qu'à bout de souffle, il garda son front collé au sien et elle devina les larmes sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime…Je suis désolée…Je t'ai tenu à l'écart, je t'ai fui. Je t'ai blessé alors que tu n'as fait qu'être là pour moi…Je suis désolée s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau, le cœur plein de remords en se rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre ces dernières semaines.

- Tout va bien maintenant la rassura Robin en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ne te blâme pas, c'était simplement ta façon de gérer les choses…Mais je suis content de te retrouver. Tu m'as manqué Regina…

Elle sut que tous les mots étaient vains face à l'intensité de ce moment qu'ils partageaient. Elle ne put que transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui dans son geste. Elle l'attira au plus près d'elle et l'embrassa avec tout son cœur. Il n'avait jamais renoncé, jamais. Elle l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, se noyant dans le dédale de sensations que leurs lèvres scellées lui faisait ressentir.

- On va vivre ça ensemble d'accord ? Toi et moi…dit-il, la respiration haletante.

Elle acquiesça vivement de la tête puis se laissa enlacer. Que cela faisait du bien de retrouver ses bras, sa chaleur protectrice et l'étincelle qui ne brillait que pour elle dans ses yeux bleus…


	4. Chapter 4

Ha ben ça, le fluff, J'A-D-O-R-E ça ! J'suis passée pro dans le domaine =D Mais promis, y'aura quand même des rebondissements sinon, moi aussi, j'vais m'ennuyer en l'écrivant...

Voilà voilà, sinon, l'inspiration est au rendez-vous, alors j'écris, j'écris. Je continue à écrire encore et toujours pour combler le manque d'Outlaw Queen dans mon cœur =)

Autrement je pense que la fin de ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Je n'en dis pas plus !

* * *

Le couple décida de l'annoncer à leurs enfants deux semaines plus tard. Roland sauta de joie tandis que l'adolescent de quinze ans resta un instant silencieux avant de demander si elle était heureuse. Regina fut profondément touchée. Depuis leur retour de Neverland des années plus tôt, il s'était mis en tête de la protéger et de toujours veiller sur elle. Elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle l'était comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Alors Henry laissa paraitre sa joie de savoir que sa famille s'agrandissait. Depuis qu'il le savait, il faisait encore plus attention à elle. La jeune femme tenait à ce qu'il ne se sente pas remplacé, comme ce fut le cas lorsque Robin et Roland étaient venus s'installer au manoir. Ce bébé ne prendrait pas sa place. Il était son fils et le resterait quoi qu'il arrive. Il fut rassuré et avoua qu'il espérait une sœur puisqu'ils se retrouvaient à trois garçons contre elle.

Henry passait son temps avec ses amis depuis qu'il avait atteint ses quatorze ans. Il jonglait son temps entre ses cours, ses mères, son père, ses grands-parents. Avec une famille comme la sienne, il n'y avait jamais assez de temps.

Ensuite la nouvelle fut dite aux autres. Emma, ses parents ainsi que Granny et Ruby. Ils semblaient tous ravis pour eux, cela faisait plaisir. Toutefois, il fallait rester méfiant, quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait décider de s'en prendre à Regina et donc par conséquent au bébé. Le secret ne devait pas trop s'ébruiter tout de même.

Deux mois avaient passés depuis que sa fiancée avait choisi de garder leur bébé et Robin la voyait évoluer sous ses yeux presque tout les jours. Il devait avouer que les trois semaines qui suivirent sa décision furent une réadaptation pour eux deux avec aussi son lot de changement. La brune s'était accommodée doucement aux évolutions de son corps. Lentement mais surement. Les marques d'affection qu'ils se donnaient auparavant revinrent à leur rythme à son grand soulagement toutefois, plus il admirait quand elle ne faisait pas attention, son ventre qui s'arrondissait, plus il souhaitait y poser ses mains mais ne voulait pas la presser. Il fallait qu'elle se sente bien avec elle-même, avec l'idée qu'un petit être humain dépendait d'elle pour grandir jusqu'à sa naissance, alors il se retenait, se contentait de ce qu'elle lui donnait pour le moment.

Ce fut elle qui l'étonna quand, un soir ils se détendaient devant un film dans le canapé, elle attrapa sa main. Elle était blottie contre lui, ne regardait pas vraiment ce que l'écran de la télévision diffusait et pensait qu'elle devait franchir l'étape pour eux deux puisqu'il n'en avait clairement pas l'intention. Robin fixait concentré, les images qui défilaient, calé confortablement, tandis qu'elle était positionnée contre lui, tout en ayant le reste du corps allongé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et constata qu'il était vraiment dans le film. Elle prit la main de son homme qui restait sur son bras et la bougea progressivement jusqu'à la poser sur le tissu fin de son chemiser qui recouvrait son ventre légèrement arrondi. L'archer s'en rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard et avec un sourire content mais néanmoins étonné, il baissa le regard vers elle.

- Est-ce que…ça te va ? formula-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Plus que bien même répondit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

- C'est ton enfant aussi, il est temps que vous fassiez connaissance plaisanta la brune décrochant un rire de la part de son compagnon.

- Et bien, dans ce cas je connais le meilleur moyen…

Regina hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il la bascula rapidement mais en douceur sur le dos et vint au dessus d'elle avec un sourire amusé. Il s'appuyait sur ses bras afin de ne pas reposer son poids sur elle, de peur de lui faire mal.

- On va remédier à cela tout de suite alors...

Il lui lança un regard plein de malice avant de remonter son chemisier de sa main gauche. Il descendit son visage à la hauteur de son ventre dévoilé et se mit à susurrer. La jeune femme au bout d'un moment ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Chuutt….on est en grande conversation déclara Robin avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Oh vraiment ? interrogea-t-elle en levant un sourcil sceptique. Et puis-je savoir ce que le bébé te dit ?

- Non, c'est un secret fit-il mystérieux.

- Idiot rit Regina en secouant la tête, amusée de le voir prendre cela avec un tel sérieux.

- Mais tu m'aimes.

Il avait pointé le fait avec une telle espièglerie dans le regard et un sourire qui voulait en dire autant qu'elle s'esclaffa à nouveau avant de le contredire poliment, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Peut-être…Je n'en plus si sûre…fit-elle semblant de douter.

- Oh toi !

Il remonta vers son visage en quelques secondes alors qu'elle riait toujours et sans prévenir, planta ses lèvres sur les siennes fougueusement. La jeune femme y répondit tout de suite et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit sa langue caresser sa lèvre inférieure puis elle laissa la sienne danser avec celle de son fiancé. La chaleur commençait rapidement à monter. À bout de souffle, elle se recula pour plonger dans l'océan de ses yeux. Sans un mot de plus, elle l'attira à elle à nouveau et l'embrassa avec ferveur tandis que ses mains descendirent entre leurs corps pour s'emparer des bordures de son tee-shirt. Elle le remonta le long de son torse jusqu'à le lui enlever et le jeta sans ménagement au sol.

- Tu es sûre qu'on peux…hésita son homme.

- Oui…

- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal…

- Tu ne feras pas mal Robin…lui assura-t-elle, une main sur sa joue. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte qu'on ne peut plus s'amuser. De toute façon, là, tout de suite, j'ai très très envie de toi… continua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Le souffle court, il ne sut que reprendre ses lèvres avant que les mains de la jeune femme ne viennent caresser son dos. Il fit sauté les boutons de son chemisier un à un avec une main. Il arracha plus qu'il ne défit. Il se détacha de ses lèvres pour explorer son cou, sa mâchoire puis descendit vers sa poitrine cachée par la dentelle noire de son soutien-gorge.

- C'est pas comme ci murmura Regina, les yeux fermés, tu pouvais me mettre enceinte une deuxième fois…

- C'est vraiment bas ça chérie répondit-il sur le même ton, tout contre sa peau.

Ils firent l'amour, brûlés par la passion, sur le canapé devant la télé depuis bien longtemps oubliée. Il s'était montré encore plus doux que d'habitude alors qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il se retienne moins comme parfois il le faisait. Qu'il se montre un peu plus brusque et impatient. Néanmoins il l'avait une fois de plus comblée et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce chapitre est un peu chaud =D Pas assez pour vous laisser traumatiser mais assez pour que je change le rating de l'histoire afin que vous soyez prévenus ;)

C'est plus par prévention que par les mots que j'ai employé en réalité ;)

* * *

Le souvenir de cette soirée fut chassé de ses pensées lorsque sa fiancée remua à coté de lui. Allongée sur le coté, elle lui faisait maintenant face, les yeux fermés, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Il tenait sa tête avec son coude et ne détachait pas ses yeux d'elle, les cheveux en bataille, endormie. Enfin, il croyait qu'elle dormait mais fut détrompé rapidement.

- Arrête ça marmonna-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me fixes…je le sens…

Robin rit tout bas mais n'arrêta pas pour autant. Cette vision d'elle au matin n'était réservée qu'à lui et il en savourait chaque seconde. Il ne répondit rien, simplement vint caresser sa joue de son pouce puis quand il vit ses lèvres s'étirer, ne put se retenir de les frôler avec les siennes avant de l'embrasser doucement. Regina ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement dans l'océan des siens. Elle ne bougea pas, se contenta de contempler l'amour qui se reflétait dans son regard. Elle aimait les matins comme celui-là, il n'y avait qu'eux. Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle pour capturer ses lèvres et elle y répondit avec bonheur en basculant sur le dos afin de pouvoir nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Elle soupira de contentement quand leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet endiablé. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent et Robin distingua nettement l'étincelle de désir s'allumer dans ses yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis lui lança un sourire plus qu'aguichant. Il savait ce que voulait dire cet air…même très bien…Regina sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage tandis que ses mains caressaient ses épaules puis parcoururent son torse. Robin sentit son pouls s'accélérait lorsque ses mains descendirent plus bas, toujours plus bas… et lorsque les mains de sa fiancée trouvèrent son entrejambe, il ne put que gémir…

- Hmmm fit Regina en se mordant la lèvre. On a envie de quelque chose ? le taquina-t-elle joueuse jusqu'au bout.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi…

Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu là et bien, il pouvait jouer aussi. Sa main droite disparut sous le drap et il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de sa cuisse en partant de son genou. Plus il remontait, plus il partait vers l'intérieur. Il ne put supprimer le sourire carnassier et victorieux de son visage quand il la toucha à travers le sous-vêtement. Il grogna quand il la sentit humide contre ses doigts. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'il commençait à la caresser en pressant toujours plus ses doigts contre son intimité. Elle gémit et renversa la tête en arrière. Regina ne percevait même pas le mouvement de son bassin qui l'obligeait à venir se frotter contre ces doigts qui lui procuraient du plaisir. Robin la sentait trembler d'excitation et retenait à peine lui-même la sienne. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas été intimes et de la savoir mouiller de seconde en seconde allait le rendre fou.

Regina haletait, les yeux fermés mais ne lâchait pas prise sur lui pour autant. Sa main glissa lentement sur la bosse apparente de son boxer et elle eut un sourire satisfait en l'entendant gémir son prénom. Oh il la voulait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vint à la rencontre de sa bouche. Leurs langues se caressèrent, dansèrent violemment l'une contre l'autre…alors que leurs mains continuaient leurs mouvements sur le sexe de l'autre. Tout n'était que souffles courts et un désir qui s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde.

- Papa ! Maman ! cria une voix de l'autre coté de la porte.

D'entendre Roland posté derrière la porte de leur chambre eut vite fait de les refroidir. Ils avaient tellement été pris dans leur cocon de plaisir qu'ils en avaient oublié l'heure ! Il était plus que temps de se lever.

- On arrive répondit Robin en ne cachant pas un soupir déçu et frustré tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Ils entendirent les pas du jeune garçon s'éloigner et furent soulagés. L'archer grogna de frustration une nouvelle fois contre la peau de sa fiancée. Entre leurs boulots respectifs et leur famille, se retrouver seuls s'avérait compliqué. Et ils savaient tous les deux qu'une fois le bébé arrivé, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur vie sexuelle pour un moment. Regina caressa sa nuque puis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- On finit ça plus tard…cet après-midi…après mon rendez-vous…

- Y'a intérêt murmura-t-il en dégageant son visage de son cou et en se penchant sur elle. Je veux faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime sans être dérangé…

- On ne sera pas dérangé cet après-midi souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Mais pour le moment, il est déjà tard et si on ne bouge pas de ce lit, et crois-moi, j'y serais bien resté, on va être en retard au boulot et Roland en retard à l'école.

Ils se levèrent à contrecœur et descendirent à la cuisine. Roland s'était servi ses céréales et versait du lait dans son bol quand le couple débarqua. Il partait avec Regina aujourd'hui, elle l'emmenait et irait le rechercher le soir. Henry passait la semaine avec les Charmings puisqu'il avait passé la semaine précédente chez elle. Comme tous les matins, Robin partit en premier non sans savoir souhaiter une bonne journée à son fils et embrasser Regina même s'ils se retrouvaient le midi.

La matinée se déroula relativement vite et il fut content de revenir chez eux. Cet après-midi, il accompagnait Regina à son rendez-vous prénatal à l'hôpital. Il allait enfin voir son bébé de ses propres yeux. Et Regina avait dit qu'ils pouvaient savoir le sexe du bébé s'ils voulaient. Secrètement, Robin espérait une fille. Il n'y avait que des hommes à la maison, non pas que cela dérangeait la jeune femme mais une fille aux yeux desquels il serait toujours le héros, l'idée lui plaisait assez. Et puis Roland viendrait à se lasser d'être protégé et deviendrait un homme à son tour tandis qu'une fille viendrait toujours chercher réconfort dans les bras de son père. Pourtant, ils en avaient parlé et Regina espérait plutôt l'inverse. Son avis reposait surtout sur sa peur de faire d'une fille ce que sa mère avait fait d'elle. Robin lui avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'elle n'était en rien comme sa mère. Et elle n'était pas seule, il était là désormais. Si leur bébé se révélait être une fille, il rassurerait Regina autant de fois qu'il le fallait. Elle avait réussi l'éducation d'Henry et l'aimait de tout son cœur, pourquoi serait-ce diffèrent avec une petite fille ?


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire celui là mais le voilà ! :D

* * *

Il l'attendait, fin prêt, clés de voiture en main au bas des escaliers. Il regarda sa montre une énième fois et secoua la tête. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, ils allaient arriver en retard, c'était quasi certain. Cela l'étonnait qu'elle soit en retard, elle qui était si à cheval sur la ponctualité.

- Regina ! On va rater le rendez-vous !

- J'arrive ! cria-t-elle en retour de l'étage.

Elle descendit deux minutes plus tard, veste enfilée et sac sur le bras. Elle vérifia sa tenue et son maquillage dans la glace puis se tourna vers lui pour lui annoncer que tout était bon et qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Robin se retint de justesse de faire un commentaire sur le temps qu'elle avait pris. Ils prirent la voiture de la jeune femme et partirent direction l'hôpital. Robin ne cachait pas son excitation et ne cessait de parler alors que Regina angoissait un peu et se taisait. Ce qu'il remarqua.

- Hey…Tout va bien se passer la rassura-t-il en prenant sa main gauche qu'il serra tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Parce que tu es en bonne santé, tu prends soin de toi et du bébé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas.

- Et si quelque chose ne va pas ? insista-t-elle ayant besoin de savoir ce que serait leur plan si le médecin leur annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Et bien, on avisera si tel est le cas.

Leur arrivée à l'hôpital fut très remarquée mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Ils prirent simplement la direction du bon service et patientèrent dans la salle réservée. Pour son homme, c'était la première fois dans ce service, première fois qu'il allait voir le bébé de ses yeux. Regina ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Dieu qu'elle détestait le stress qui l'envahissait. Elle qui était habituée à garder le contrôle, à cet instant, elle n'en avait aucun et n'en avait cure. Elle aurait voulu être détendue cependant elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Robin lui, était plus intrigué par toutes les affiches et autres posters collés aux murs. La technologie de ce monde pouvait véritablement encore le surprendre. Lorsque l'obstétricien entra dans la salle et prononça son nom, elle crut défaillir à cause de l'angoisse. Elle remercia intérieurement son fiancé qui posa une main chaude et apaisante dans son dos.

L'examen commença par la balance. Regina serra les dents rien qu'à l'idée de voir le chiffre s'afficher. Plus il serait élevé, plus le nombre de kilos qu'elle devrait perdre après le serait. Elle tenait tout de même à sa ligne post-natale. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant le médecin annoncer le chiffre. Elle avait plus grossi qu'elle ne le pensait. Et elle venait seulement d'entrer dans le cinquième mois... . Quatre mois à encore prendre des kilos…elle avait hâte...

Puis vint le moment tant attendu par le futur père, l'échographie. Elle se retrouva allongée sur la table, son haut relevé jusqu'à sa poitrine, Robin à sa droite et l'obstétricien à sa gauche. Elle frissonna lorsque le gel toucha sa peau et esquissa un sourire quand son homme mêla ses doigts aux siens. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'écran alors que le praticien posait la sonde sur le ventre de la brune.

- Alors alors fit le docteur en bougeant la sonde avoir le meilleur aperçu du bébé. Ha le voilà !

Aussitôt, un tempo régulier se fit entendre. Les deux futurs parents eurent un grand sourire et échangèrent un regard.

- C'est un bébé en pleine santé que vous avez là déclara-t-il en tournant l'écran vers le couple. Le cœur bat fort, le bébé se développe bien. C'est parfait tout ça.

Mais Robin et Regina n'écoutaient plus. Ils étaient plongés dans l'admiration de la silhouette blanche de leur enfant sur l'écran. Le médecin leur montra la tête, les bras… Regina serrait fort la main de son compagnon pour se rappeler que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Vous voulez savoir le sexe ?

- Oui ! Non ! répondit le couple au même moment.

La reine eut un regard confus pour son fiancé. Il était vrai qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé si il préférait savoir ou non. En son for intérieur, elle jugeait préférable de retarder le moment de vérité plutôt que de rajouter une couche d'angoisse face à l'information.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? questionna Robin, étonné.

- Non. Je veux attendre la naissance pour avoir la surprise répondit-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Pourtant au fond, Robin sentit que l'histoire d'avoir la surprise cachait autre chose. Mais il n'osa rien dire devant l'obstétricien. Il céda donc. Ils auraient alors la surprise lors de la naissance. Ils rendirent leur réponse au praticien dont le visage fixé sur l'écran venait de se rembrunir. L'homme s'excusa en disant revenir dans quelques instants. Il laissa le couple dans la confusion la plus totale et une inquiétude grandissante. Regina déglutit difficilement. Elle l'avait pressenti. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le bébé…souffla la jeune femme qui commençait un peu à paniquer.

- Il nous a dit que tout allait bien objecta Robin en dégageant des mèches de cheveux qui barrait son front.

- Alors pourquoi il serait parti comme ça ? Et tu as vu son visage ?!

L'homme en blouse blanche revint accompagné d'une collègue deux minutes plus tard et lui montra l'image sur l'écran. Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête, visiblement d'accord. Regina pâlit considérablement.

- Il y a quelque chose sur l'échographie qui nous oblige à faire un examen physiologique leur annonça le médecin. Ça ne sert à rien de s'en faire d'avance. Ce n'est peut-être rien mais je préfère en être certain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina expirait lentement, tâchant de ne pas céder à l'inquiétude tandis que l'obstétricien, assis sur son siège entre ses jambes écartées, l'examinait. Lorsqu'il se recula, le couple avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce chapitre a été très dur émotionnellement parlant à écrire. J'ai repensé à ce que je leur faisais subir et ait failli faire marche arrière mais je me suis dit que ça devait se passer comme ça. Puisque c'était ma première idée et que tout ne pouvait pas être si rose...

Désolée d'avance...

* * *

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence et avec une tension palpable. Regina depuis son entrée dans la voiture n'avait pas décroché un seul mot et s'était contenté de simplement regarder par la fenêtre, sans un seul regard pour lui. Robin choisit de ne rien dire pour le moment. Ils auraient bien assez de temps pour discuter à la maison. Arrivés devant la grande maison blanche, elle sortit la première, toujours sans un mot. Elle attrapa les clés au fond de son sac à main puis ouvrit la porte afin de se dépêcher de rentrer.

Ce que l'obstétricien leur avait annoncé, les avaient tout les deux chamboulés et plutôt effrayés. Robin devait prendre sur lui pour ne rien montrer de la sienne afin de calmer la peur de sa fiancée. Il était persuadé que des scénarios plus ou moins grave se jouaient dans son esprit. Il rentra à son tour et défit sa veste. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler pourtant, il allait bien falloir. Il la trouva à la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle évita à tout prix de croiser son regard.

- Regina… commença à dire Robin en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule ! lui lança t-elle, la voix dure, avant de passer près de lui pour sortir de la pièce.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la retienne toutefois. Il lui avait agrippé le coude et lui avait fait faire volte-face.

- Certainement pas ! répliqua-t-il en tenant ses avant-bras.

- Lâche-moi fit-elle dangereusement en prononçant chaque mot distinctement. En quoi est-ce si dur pour toi de comprendre que je veux être seule ?!

- Parce que te laisser seule est la dernière chose à faire ! Je sais ce qui ce passe dans ton esprit et je ne te laisserai certainement pas penser cela.

Elle releva les yeux comme pour le défier. L'archer vit dans ses yeux bruns une tempête de sentiments contraire mais la colère et la culpabilité y régnait avant toute chose.

- Oh vraiment ? railla-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien. Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que je pense.

- Tu es terrifiée mais tu ne veux pas te l'admettre et tu te sens coupable énonça-t-il sans ciller.

La jeune femme reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour Robin d'apercevoir sur ses traits ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment mais n'osait l'avouer.

- Pourquoi je me sentirais coupable ?

- A toi de me le dire pointa Robin en haussant l'épaule.

Elle retomba dans le silence, cette fois incapable de soutenir son regard bleu intense. Adouci, son homme lâcha ses avant-bras pour venir doucement relever son visage. Elle continuait de baisser les yeux.

- 'Gina, regarde-moi…regarde-moi la somma-t-il.

Bouleversée par les nouvelles qu'ils avaient reçues, elle leva les yeux. Intérieurement, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute…Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'a dit le médecin, ça arrive. Si tu suis à la lettre ce qu'il t'a conseillé, tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Il y a une raison au pourquoi c'est arrivé Robin. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça l'est. C'est ma faute. Sans faire attention, j'ai mis ce bébé en danger objecta la jeune femme dont la colère était retombée.

- Pour le moment, ce n'est pas si grave lui rappela son homme.

- Ça peut le devenir. Le placenta peut se décoller plus qu'il ne l'est déjà et notre enfant naitra en urgence parce que je n'aurais pas été assez prudente. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter…souffla-t-elle alors qu'une larme s'échappait du coin de son œil.

- C'est pourquoi tu vas suivre au pied de la lettre ce qu'il a dit répondit Robin en essuyant la larme du pouce. Tu vas me laisser m'occuper de toi pour commencer…

- Tu veux dire que tu vas être encore plus sur mon dos ? se plaignit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Tu vas être chiant en résumé…

Robin esquissa un sourire en coin puis remit une mèche derrière son oreille avant de poser sa main sur sa joue. Regina inclina son visage vers cette main chaude et apaisante avec un soupir inquiet.

- Oui. Il est temps que je chouchoute ma fiancée comme elle le mérite plaisanta-t-il à moitié sérieux néanmoins. Je vous veux tout les deux en bonne santé Regina, tu le sais alors si je dois t'attacher au lit pour que tu te reposes, tu sais aussi que je le ferai. Mais j'espère que je n'aurais pas besoin d'en arriver là. C'est pour ça que tu vas suivre les conseils qu'il t'a donné. Tu restes ici et tu ne fais absolument rien.

- Franchement Robin ? Je suis incapable de ne rien faire.

- Et bien, c'est comme tout, ça s'apprends. Tu vas apprendre à laisser les autres s'occuper de toi. Je sais que tu es habituée à tout faire par toi-même mais cette fois, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Je déteste cette situation…

- Une semaine pour le moment. Si le médecin dit que le col s'est refermé et que le placenta n'a pas bougé, je te lâcherai c'est promis jura l'archer collant son front à celui de sa fiancée.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, ayant besoin chacun de l'autre pour se rassurer autant que possible. Il s'agissait maintenant d'annoncer ces nouvelles aux garçons. Robin se chargerait de leur en parler, Regina ne s'en sentait pas capable. Et puis, peut-être aussi prévenir Emma, Snow ainsi que Tink et les autres. En plus de ces nouvelles loin d'être celles qu'ils espéraient, elle avait depuis quelques temps des problèmes avec sa magie. Désormais à la place d'une boule de feu qui naissait dans sa paume, c'était une rose et lorsqu'elle avait souhaité déplacé un verre depuis la table, elle avait mis le feu à une chaise. Ne plus contrôler sa magie la frustrait déjà énormément, rajouter à cela ces deux nouvelles, ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser.


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne suis pas très convaincue par le début de ce chapitre...J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire...néanmoins le voilà et j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours ;)

* * *

Durant la semaine qui passa, Regina dut ne pas trop en faire. Elle passait alors son temps à cuisiner ou à lire. Elle sentait le regard de Robin sur elle constamment. Il vérifiait que tout allait bien toutes les cinq minutes en lisant les expressions de son visage. Et quand il avait dit qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle, ce n'était pas de vains mots. Madame avait droit aux petit-déj au lit, aux bains moussants relaxants et aux massages le soir. Elle levait les yeux au ciel face à sa constante envie de tout faire à sa place mais intérieurement savourer chaque petite attention.

Robin avait prévenu Henry et Roland de la situation. L'adolescent exprima grandement son inquiétude grandissante tandis que Roland se contentait d'écouter avec attention. Il fallait soulager la jeune femme autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Henry toutefois avait bien senti que l'archer n'avait pas tout révélé de la vérité et le questionna quand il se retrouva seul avec lui. Il devait savoir quelle était la pire possibilité. Le pire scénario qu'il puisse arriver. Lorsque Robin se força à lui répondre, un silence pesant vint les entourer. Dans le meilleur des cas, tout se passerait bien et dans le pire, le bébé mourrait ainsi que sa mère. Et cela Henry refusait de l'envisager. Hors de question qu'il perde sa mère et son frère ou sa sœur. Il devinait bien aussi que Robin était effrayé. Il ne laissait rien paraitre, parce que Regina puisait dans sa force et son réconfort pourtant Henry avait décelé des morceaux de doutes sur son visage.

De ses craintes, ce fut à David qu'il les confit. Il avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment d'impuissance lorsque Marianne n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement. La douleur trop grande n'avait eu alors aucuns mots. Il redoutait revivre cela. David le rassura en disant que les situations étaient bien différentes et que ce monde avait bien plus de techniques médicales que la Forêt Enchantée. Et puis, Regina ne mettrait pas la vie de ce bébé en danger délibérément et surtout avait bien des raisons de vivre.

Trop pris par sa fiancée et sa préoccupation pour le bébé, il ne voyait pas que Roland toujours très discret, possédait quelques problèmes de son coté. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas ajouter une couche de problèmes par-dessus ceux qu'ils avaient déjà alors il se taisait. Henry qui considérait Roland comme son petit frère malgré l'absence d'un lien de sang entre eux, s'en aperçut et un soir décida d'aller lui parler. Roland confia donc à son frère ce qui n'allait pas. Les autres à l'école lui rabâchaient sans cesse qu'une fois le bébé né, il n'aurait plus d'importance aux yeux de ses parents et il se sentait oublié. Henry entreprit de le rassurer de son mieux. Jamais ils ne feraient une chose pareille. L'adolescent arriva même à lui remonter le moral et le rendre plus joyeux vis-à-vis de la venue du bébé. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour que Roland se sente mieux, il conseilla à Robin de passer plus de temps avec son fils. Il en discuta aussi avec sa mère et celle-ci se fustigea d'avoir été si renfermée envers ses garçons pour ne voir que l'un d'eux avait besoin d'elle. Elle eut une longue conversation avec Roland dans la cuisine pendant qu'ils préparaient ensemble le dîner. Elle lui assura que le bébé ne changerait rien à leur relation et que quand il aurait besoin d'elle, elle serait toujours présente. Roland redevint petit à petit le garçon plein d'entrain et d'énergie qu'il était avant.

A leur grand soulagement lors de leur visite de contrôle à la fin de la semaine, l'obstétricien annonça que le col s'était refermé et que le placenta n'avait pas l'air de se décoller davantage. Le couple sentit un poids énorme libérer leurs épaules à ces mots. Ils devraient venir toutes les deux semaines pour une visite de contrôle et Regina devait éviter les talons hauts et les trop longs voyages en voiture.

Un soir quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle rentrait de la mairie, elle trouva ses trois hommes dans la future chambre du bébé. Ils avaient promis de repeindre la pièce de la couleur qu'elle avait choisi. Toutefois, en pénétrant dans la dite-pièce, elle put juger qu'il y avait plus de peinture sur eux trois combinés que sur les murs de la chambre. Apparemment, ils avaient été plus occupés à se peindre entre eux que les murs. Roland avait laissé une grande trace sur la joue d'Henry, Robin en avait partout. Un vrai chantier. Elle n'arriva pas à se retenir de rire devant leurs airs penauds.

- Je pensais que le principe c'était de peindre les murs commenta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! dirent-ils en même temps, accusant chacun quelqu'un d'autre.

Regina secoua la tête amusée. Évidemment qu'ils allaient s'accuser l'un l'autre.

- T'es en colère ? demanda Roland avec une petite voix, craignant de se faire sermonner.

- Non, je ne le suis pas fit-elle en souriant. Vous êtes bon pour une douche tout les trois. Allez filez vous lavez !

Henry et Roland passèrent à coté d'elle en se lançant un regard puis dans le couloir, elle les entendit crier pour qui prendrait sa douche le premier. Robin s'approcha d'elle et elle constata que vraiment les garçons ne l'avait pas loupé.

- Parfois, je crois que tu es pire qu'eux deux réunis dit-elle en soulevant un sourcil.

- C'est eux qui ont commencé se défendit l'archer en levant les mains pour stopper son accusation.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de les stopper ?

- J'ai essayé ! Pour ta gouverne ils se sont mis à deux contre moi et je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Donc tu avoues que tu t'es fait dominer par deux enfants ? conclut la jeune femme avec un sourire vainqueur.

Robin ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle lui avait tendu un piège et lui comme un crétin, n'avait pas marché mais couru. Regina ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à nouveau devant sa mine de proie coincée.

- Le grand Robin des Bois s'est fait battre par deux enfants se moqua-t-elle gentiment. A croire que j'ai peut-être surestimé mon fiancé…

Il s'avança davantage et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Laisse-moi te prouver ce soir quand les garçons seront couchés…chuchota-t-il à son oreille. A quel point, tu me sous-estimes…

- Parole parole…

Pour toute réponse, il prit ses lèvres fougueusement en passant ses bras autour de sa taille afin de la rapprocher de lui. Sa langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure et le gémissement de la jeune femme mourut dans sa bouche alors que leurs langues se trouvèrent. Quand il se recula, leurs deux souffles étaient devenus courts et le regard plein de sous-entendus de son fiancé, promettait une longue, chaude et agitée nuit…

Regina avait hâte… Après la petite frayeur qu'ils avaient eu, ils n'avaient pas voulu tenter le diable mais quand le médecin les avaient rassurés que tout allait bien et qu'ils pouvait reprendre leur vite intime aussi, la nouvelle avait été accueillie à bras ouverts.


End file.
